King Kold
Personality King Kold, as his name implies, is a very kingly person. He displays a great deal of calmness towards events and shows little concern over them, trusting that no matter what, he and his family will come out on top. However, while he can be very patient most of the time, he tends to be impatient at times himself, mostly when Frieza is being stubborn, hard-headed or doing anything that could be considered childish. He often enjoys the finer things in life, and is often seen enjoying a glass of wine like his two children. He is a family-orientated person who believes that family unity will help conquer the entire universe. He believes himself to be born of the greatest line in the universe and believes that his family are the rightful rulers. Despite his harshness towards his children at times, he can be an affectionate father. He shows a lot of disapproval towards his children when they fight and squabble, and is not above striking, as well as hurting, them when they do something he dislikes. While he views Frieza as his favorite son and Heir, he is very impressed with Cooler's accomplishments and uses said accomplishments to motivate and drive his youngest son, or even says things like how he's considering on making Cooler his heir in an attempt to fuel Frieza's determination. Despite his regal, kingly manner, he is a dirty cheat when in battle, and will use a great deal of many underhanded tactics to win. He feels that this isn't demeaning or beneath him, as he believes that in order to bring order to the lowly lesser creatures inhabiting the universe, he needs to stay alive and win, no matter what it takes. Due to this, he is very sneaky and underhanded when he fights, more concerned with winning than he is about his dignity and pride. He believes being alive and undignified is better than being dead and dignified. When he speaks, he often uses sophisticated phrases and looks down on words, terms and phrases that display poor breeding, even when his own sons use them. He has very little patience for childish antics, like his son Frieza acting stubborn, and will harshly put them down or even outright strike them when they say anything he considers unsightly. While he usually lets his sons do what they please and occasionally give them orders, there are moments where he will control them if he feels he has to. Much unlike his sons, who tend to like dealing with rabble themselves, King Kold is not averse to dealing with foes indirectly, like blowing up a planet from orbit or causing a star to go Supernova and leading to the destruction of a solar system merely to ensure his continued rule. However, that doesn't mean he won't get his hands dirty if the situation calls for it. He dislikes doing this though as it means he can't profit from the planet or the species that lives on it, and only uses it as a last resort. He is also exceedingly arrogant and tends to put down those he considers beneath him. He isn't adverse to harshly putting down his own sons if he feels it's necessary. Like his son Frieza, he holds a disdain for the Saiyan Race and considers them lowly savages. However, unlike his son, he feels that Frieza allowing them to be spared is a mistake, but considering how weak they are, does not say anything about it. Unlike his youngest son Frieza, King Kold shares a trait with Cooler, which is the fact that he does not stop until he is absolutely sure his enemy is dead. While he does occasionally kill his own soldiers, he has far more tact than Frieza and at least waits until he has a legitimate reason to kill them, or until he is angry enough. He considers killing soldiers without a good reason as a waste of resources and tends to get very annoyed when he hears that Frieza is killing soldiers like a spoiled brat. He tends to be a very good manipulator, knowing what to say to his sons in order to ensure their obedience and focus. While King Kold does favor Frieza as his favorite son, he is not blind to his faults and, as such, tends to give Cooler the more difficult missions. This is because Cooler is very efficient and focuses more on success than playing around with his enemies. History King Kold is the head of a long established family of Icers, that extend back to Lord Chilled, a Space Pirate that was killed by the Legendary Super Saiyan over 1,000 years ago. He is a very ambitious Changeling who's desire is to conquer the Universe. He was a prodigy as a young boy and was personally trained for countless years by his father. The first dream he had as a child was to surpass his father, which wasn't an easy task in the slightest. His father had a great deal of many years to get as strong as he did and it took many years for him to train and grow stronger until he eventually managed to best him. With his first goal now achieved, he wished to prove that his blood was the greatest line in the universe by trying to conquer it. After establishing his rule over his home planet and his species, he went out to extending his reach on the universe. However, there was one thing he needed to do first. He needed to establish a cover for himself so that he could extend his grasp on the universe without doing all the dirty work himself. So, he engaged himself into a relationship with a female Changeling who eventually bore him children, children that he would direct from the shadows and use to conquer the universe. First thing he needed to do was train his children until they were powerful enough to conquer the universe in his name. So, when his children Frieza and Cooler became old enough, he trained them, being a harsh taskmaster and resulting to even brutal methods to toughen up his children. Over time, he latched onto his youngest son Frieza and decided to make him the poster boy of his empire, electing him as the cover leader of the Empire. His eldest son Cooler, who took more after his mother than King Kold himself, seemed to surpass Frieza in everything that was handed to the two of them, and as such, sent him on more difficult missions and gave him more planet conquering missions because King Kold was continually impressed with him. Knowing that Frieza and Cooler didn't get along, he used Cooler's accomplishments to convince his son to train harder and push himself more and more. In this day and age, he directs both his sons in their tasks while he sits on his home planet ruling from the shadows. Abilities Swordsmanship Over the many years King Kold has lived, he has picked up swordsmanship in his time. He is very good at it, and is capable of holding his own against even the most skilled of swordsmen. Elemental Manipulation King Kold has managed to pick up a way of modifying his ki in ways that allow him to add elements to his ki. Relationships * Frieza - Frieza is King Kold's youngest son, and his favorite at that. He made Frieza the face of the Planet Trade Organization and has a very good relationship with him. * Cooler - Cooler is King Kold's eldest son, and is very impressed by the way he does business and conquers all the planets in his sight. They had a good relationship once, but when Frieza was born, Cooler fell a bit out of favor with King Kold, and their relationship became a little strained. * Kuriza - Kuriza is King Kold's precious Grandson, and one that he spoils rotten, always making time to play with him. Although he dislikes the way Kuriza turned out, he blamed Frieza's poor parenting skills, rather than anything he did. He attempted to take Kuriza under his wing, only to find out that Kuriza didn't want to become like him, and ran away. Their current relationship is strained. * Salza - Salza is one of his most trusted soldiers, and is a member of his Royal Guard. Salza continues to impress King Kold highly and has received several merits and rewards from the Icer King. * Frigid - Frigid is another member of King Kold's Royal Guard, and a personal friend of the Kold Family. King Kold tends to use him as an assassin, due to his skills. Category:Characters Category:Icer